


Trapped Behind Glass

by alljuicedup



Series: Random One-Shots [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sick Character, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljuicedup/pseuds/alljuicedup
Summary: Written for a prompt that wanted Lydia to have laryngitis and be unable to call Beetlejuice, leaving him defenseless and unable to help.





	Trapped Behind Glass

“Oh Lyds, ya shoulda said somethin’.”

Lydia shot him a dirty look. Despite laryngitis, Beej had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to say. He sighed, running his hands through his matted hair as he pressed his face up against the mirror. Summer vacation had finally started and they were supposed to spend the entire vacation causing all sorts of mischief. And now, he was stuck in the Neitherworld, unable to be called. As if the world was out to get him and ruin his fun. 

Lydia sat quietly in front of her vanity, pressing her chin into her hand as she watched him float helplessly on the otherside. 

“Come on, babes. Cheer up. How long do these…larry-thingys last anyways?” 

Lydia scribbled words on the dry erase board she found in her closet before holding it up to him. 

“'Could be a while?' Lyds, babes, we got stuff ta do! Can’t ya at least try? I can’t be stuck here without ya fer that long. I won’t _survive_!” His dramatic nature got the best of him, faking a fainting spell with his hand to his head. He peeked at her, hoping his plight had gotten her motivated enough to try. 

She opened her mouth, his name silently sitting on her lips, but no dice. She was frustrated as if this hadn’t been the first time she had attempted to summon him to the living world. He was becoming more convinced that her strangled attempts to call for him had been the final straw that made her voice go completely kaput. 

His face scrunched as he watched her. “Okay, okay. Stop. I ain’t gonna be responsible for you hurtin’ yerself. Fuck…okay.” She frowned, disheartened at her feeble attempt. She had obviously been looking forward to spending the summer with him. He groaned as he began pacing back and forth, his image disappearing as he passed by the edges of the mirror. He rubbed the back of his neck, stopping in the center of the mirror as he peeked over at her. 

She smiled at him weakly, holding up the dry erase board with new words written. 

'Stay with me. I like the company.' 

He frowned, his eyes scanning her face. It was difficult to hide the disappointment that was written all over his face. He had been really looking forward to spending the next few weeks just with her and now all of that was ruined. “Ya really should be layin’ down or somethin’. Ya ain’t gonna get better sittin’ here with me. Maybe I should let ya get some sleep and check on ya later.” 

Beej turned, getting ready to transport himself back to the Roadhouse, but stopped abruptly when the frantic sounds of Lydia knocking on the glass got his attention. She wiped the board off, her face contorting into one of panic as she slammed the board up against the mirror. 

'Please?' 

He paused for a minute, his eyes trailing from the board to her. He scoffed, rolling his eyes. They both knew there was no way he could physically say no to her. Especially not when she made that face. “Alright, alright. I’ll stick around, but yer gonna go get in bed.” He pointed a finger at her and nodded towards the bed like a mother to a young child. 

Her face lit up, nodding frantically before running back to the bed. She cuddled underneath the covers, her eyes shooting back over to the mirror to make sure that he was still there. 

He leaned against the glass, sitting in the corner so that he could see her clearly. If only he was out there. He’d be able to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He wasn’t sure what exactly her sickness entailed, but it didn’t matter. The worry was still there. Humans got sick and they died, that was the nature of things. If he was able to be out there though, he could at least comfort her. 

She’d be okay. 

Beej forced a smile on his face. “Cuz you decided ta get sick, we’re gonna need ta really plan. Soon as ya get better, I wanna hear those sweet words, got it?” She nodded as she watched him, her head barely visible over the large comforter on her bed. He grinned darkly, rubbing his hands together. If nothing else, they could get some nasty ideas together while they were separated. Once she was better, they’d raise hell. “We gotta lot of work ta do.”


End file.
